Little Extra Boost
by FaithlessFae
Summary: She thought that the life of fast cars and even faster men was behind her, but now that she's in the middle of their family and their love of racing in cars it's really difficult for her to pass up having a chance at her previous passion before cleaning up and deciding to go into law enforcement. But what she also doesn't know is that she herself is going to find love. Twice. AU!


**DISCLAIMER**: We do not own, nor do we profess to own any of the The Fast and the Furious movies or characters. We do however own our characters Angeline and Lorena.

**Please note that in this fic Mia and Brian do not get together and that is because in this fic Mia is a lesbian and is in love with my character Angeline's little sister Lorena. Brian is still in the fic, just single instead of being with Mia. Also, the truck heist still happened and everyone found out about Brian being a cop, but Vince didn't get hurt and the cops don't come after Dom and his "family". Also, this fic is in collaboration with _sarmatianwoad_ who will also be posting this on her account in case there is any confusion.**

**FULL SUMMARY**: Angeline's little sister Lorena moved to Los Angeles after college to find a job and possibly love, when Lorena finally meets love it's in the shape of Dominic Toretto's younger sister Mia. Mia and Lorena are together for less than two weeks and tell Dom but wait until at least a year before even telling Angeline that her little sister is in love with a girl. When Angeline drops everything in her life - her cars, her home, her job and her friends to visit her little sister and Mia's entire "family" she doesn't know what she's getting herself into. She thought that the life of fast cars and even faster men was behind her, but now that she's in the middle of their family and their love of racing in cars it's really difficult for her to pass up having a chance at it again; at her previous passion before cleaning up and deciding to go into law enforcement. But what she also doesn't know is that she herself is going to find love; twice! **This is an AU story.**

* * *

**CHAPERT ONE:**

**Toretto's**

* * *

I couldn't believe that my sister didn't tell me about her girlfriend sooner, or the fact that she was a lesbian. I remember when me and her could talk about anything but I realize now more than I ever have that I royally fucked that up four years ago when I was into my racing and drugs to boot. My particular poison was cocaine and it had really messed me up for the last two years of the five that I had been using, making me violent and unpredictable and made the worst choices for myself you could ever imagine.

I did great in High School, had an amazing boyfriend for my first two years, did dance and played soccer then in the middle of my Junior year I got into it with some "delinquents" as everyone in town called them. Like the rebellious teenager, I became friends with them and then before I knew it they got me hooked on cocaine, sex and racing cars which made me feel free and like I could do whatever I wanted.

I remember one time I came home from a race, higher than the fucking clouds and she was there. I don't know what she did to set me off but I had lunged at her and just attacked her, luckily the guy we had been living with came home from work and pried me off of her while I started to have a seizure cause I was burning out fast so he also had to call the ambulance and the police.

It took me over six months to regain who I had been before I became friends with those people which also meant that I had to quit racing and go back to school to get my life back on track.

I did just that, and now, after Lorena called me and asked me to come meet her love and the girls' entire family; I uprooted everything and left to Los Angeles to a place owned by a man named Dominic Toretto, who I "_accidentally_" checked up on and was glad that I did, I just had to know what kind of family my sister was getting involved with...

I broke out of my mental fog just as I pulled up to a little store called "**Toretto's**" in my black and green 2002 Toyota Celica and took a deep calming breath before cutting the engine and slowly opening the car door, stepping out slowly.

It was a hot day, I could immediately tell that it was easily 90 degree's or higher and I was absolutely thankful that I had decided to wear my long black and grey plaid skater shorts, untied black combat boots and my black and purple corset, my shoulder length pitch black hair slightly wavy and hanging over my sunglasses slightly.

"Here we go..." I said to myself taking another calming breath before walking into the store.

When I walked into the little store a girl greeted me at the counter. She was beautiful with long dark brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes and a body any girl would kill for. I immediately knew who it was but decided that I wouldn't say anything for a little while. Get to know her a little bit and maybe eat something since I hadn't eaten since I'd left home.

"Hey, can I get you something?" she asked me with a smile.

"Yeah can I have a cheeseburger with everything on it and a corona?" I replied looking down at the menu.

"Cheeseburger with all the fixin's and a corona coming right up." she said with a smile before turning around to make my food.

The burger was absolutely amazing, hit the spot and made me super happy and the three corona's didn't hurt either.

"You must have really like that burger, you've got a big smile on your face." said the girl whom I assumed to be Mia with a smile.

"It was pretty damn good. Plus the corona's really helped with this smile." I replied with a small laugh.

"Well thank you," said Mia laughing with me. "Is that your car out there? The black and green one?"

I looked over my shoulder at my beautiful car, I'd bought it three weeks before I left to come here, sure I wasn't racing anymore but that didn't mean I had to give up a beautiful machine when I saw one. And that car was one beautiful piece of artwork, especially after all the repairs and body work I did on it.

"Yep, that's my baby. You should've seen her before I fixed her up. Her last owner really did a number on her." I replied, turning back to Mia, my smile growing.

"Do you race her?"

"Nah. I used to race, but that was a long time ago now."

"Oh, why'd you stop?"

"I, uh, got into some bad stuff right before and during the time I was racing. When I got cleaned up I had to quit because it was all just too much of a temptation-" I stopped and let out a deep breath before smiling brightly at her and holding out my hand. "I'm Angeline by the way, you must be Mia?"

Mia's eyes widened a little bit and her mouth popped open in surprise for a moment before she regained her composure.

"Oh! Oh my God, you're Lorena's sister. Oh it's so good to finally meet you." she said with a broad smile as she leaned over the counter and quickly forwent my offered hand and instead crushed me to her body in a tight hug.

"Uhm, really good to meet you too." I said with a small surprised and slightly uncomfortable laugh as I patted her on the back.

"Really Mia, I swear every single time there's a good looking girl you have your arms around her." said a voice from behind us, the tone suggesting a large grin was plastered on his face.

Mia rolled her eyes as she pulled away from me, giving me the chance to look at who was behind me.

When I turned around I couldn't help but smile a little, the guy was pretty hot. He had tan skin, short blondish brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans and dark blue converse all stars.

"Oh hush Brian. This is Angeline, Lorena's older sister." said Mia putting her hands on her hips playfully.

"Oh nice to meet you, Brian O'Conner." said Brian, reaching his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too, Angeline James." I said back, taking his hand in mine.

Me and Brian stood there for a moment, our hands still locked together, a smile playing at both of our lips.

"Uh, guys?" said Mia looking between the two of us with her eyebrows raised.

We both looked over at her at the same time then back to each other, realizing we still hadn't let go and were just staring at one another, and quickly dropped out hands almost as if we had been electrocuted.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, where's Lo?" I asked scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

"She's back at the house with Letty. Ooh! Come and meet my brother and the other guys!" said Mia with a happy little jump, me and Brian's encounter completely forgotten.

She scurried over to me happily, grabbed my hand and began to pull me out of the little convenience store, diner combo building and toward what I could only assume would be a garage.

I looked back at Brian with a slightly pathetic '_help me_' look but he just shrugged and smiled as he followed us to the prophesied garage where I could hear people talking - more like yelling at each other while power tools were being used.

"Guys!" Yelled Mia at the top of her lungs and making me twinge slightly, seeing as I was in very close proximity.

When she finally pulled me all the way to the opening of the garage I saw four guys working on the bright yellow carcass of a car turn to look at Mia, Brian and myself.

"Mia, what?" yelled a really tall bald guy with his shirt and arms completely covered in grease.

"Turn the damned music off Dom!" Mia yelled back. "We have a guest!"

Ah so he was Dominic Toretto, his file definitely didn't do him justice, he was huge!

Dominic gave me a hard look for a moment before turning around to yell at a guy in the back, typing away on his computer.

"Thanks Jesse." called Dominic over his shoulder, receiving a small reply of "Yup!" after a few short moments of pause.

Mia placed her hand over the big phoenix in flames tattoo that covered my entire left shoulder, all the way down to my wrist. "Dom, this is Angeline. Lorena's older sister."

Dominic stood there for a moment, the hard look still on his face before he broke into a smile while whipping the grease off of his hands and then reaching one of them out for me to shake.

"You're here a lot earlier than we thought you would be," said Dominic shaking my hand softly. "Lorena said we probably shouldn't be expecting you for a few more weeks."

"I just wanted to get down here and meet all of you - I've heard a lot about you and Mia." I said with a smile as I pulled off my designer sunglasses, revealing my mis-matched eyes for all to see.

"Nice eyes!" said a small and eager voice from inside the garage.

A guy around the age of 20 with super short brown hair, brownish green eyes and a tall lanky frame walked out of the garage wearing a brown beanie, light blue jeans and tennis shoes.

I reached my right hand up and placed it underneath my grey eye.

"Jesse..." began Dominic lowly.

"Oh don't worry about it. They are pretty fucking rad aren't they." I said with a laugh.

"So that's Jesse, he's our uber computer whiz." said Mia with a bright smile that could put the sun to shame.

"Leon, Vince! Get your butts out here!" hollered Dominic.

After a few moments, and a deep-voiced few grumbles, two guys came out of from the back of the bar body and walked to the opening of the garage to stand beside Dominic and Jesse.

"Guy's this is Lorena's big sister Angeline. Angeline this is Leon, and this big meat head here is Vince." said Mia pointing the guys out.

Leon was tall, but not as tall as Dominic or Vince, with black slicked back hair, hazel eyes and some scruff on his face and was wearing a pair of black pants with a black wife beater and a silver chain around his neck - just like the other guys he was good looking.

Vince was taller than Dominic and Leon but still a little shorter than Brian with brown hair sticking up everywhere with a slight beard and mustache combo, had muscles that could probably bench press a small motorbike, tattoos on both arms and brown eyes wearing a grey mesh wife beater over a black solid wife beater, dark jeans and black boots.

Both Vince and Leon looked me up and down, lingering over my legs, toned stomach and of course my chest before resting on my face.

"Nice to meet all of you." I said with a small smile.

"We should all go back to the house, I'm sure that Lorena would really love to see you!" said Mia, placing her hand on my phoenix again.

They all looked to me and then to Dom in silent question, his steely eyes looked into my own in his own question and as if sensing that I didn't mind he let out a laugh while shaking his head good-naturedly. While waiting, I played with my black tongue ring for patiently while watching Dominic and the others closed up shop and headed to our cars once everything was locked and loaded.

"Woah, is that your car?" said Jesse excitedly walking to my car with his arms spread out like he was about to bow in front of it. "Oh my God it's so beautiful!"

I watched in amusement as Jesse skittered about, looking at my car to and fro with a huge, awe-struck grin on his face and kept saying "oh my god you have a..." and "you did a custom..." and many other things that I couldn't seem to keep up with.

"Well Jesse certainly approves of your car." said Mia with a laugh.

"It happens." I replied with a shrug, laughing a little with her and the others.

Dominic walked around my baby slowly taking everything in but keeping silent about it, but I could tell he was admiring it too, just not as obviously as Jesse was which put a smile on my lips.

* * *

A/N: So that's the first chapter, we really hope you liked it :) Please review! It boosts our ego's and gives us super powers!


End file.
